Vermilion Dreams
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Companion piece to Bloodedge Nightmares, set between Calamity Trigger & Continuum shift in Noel's POV R


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Blazblue just the words below._

**-*#*-**

Its amazing how one simple mission can turn into a life changing event.

Three days ago, I had arrived in the thirteenth Hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi with orders to aid Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department in finding and apprehending Major Kisaragi who had gone AWOL in a supposedly personal pursuit of Ragna the Bloodedge. It was only after discovering the Major's unconscious form and pursuing after Ragna, that I realised that the entire Librarium Branch of Kagutsuchi was empty of all personnel and that Captain Hazama didn't even appear fazed by it.

After going down an elevator that lead to a floor far below Kagutsuchi, I was suddenly plagued with images of someone's past. I don't know if they were my own memories from before I woke up in Ikaruga or someone else's, but it gave me a terrible headache. When the headache subsided, I discovered that I couldn't control my body. I don't know how to describe it. It was like I was watching myself from my own point of view but someone else was controlling me. I'm sorry if you're confused.

Whilst I was...um...oh, how can I put this...not myself? The room I was in changed and this giant piece of rock was pulled out of what appeared to be a giant cooking pot. Out of this rock, a girl with long white hair floated to the ground followed by what looked like a giant sword that crashed into the ground kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, I couldn't see the sword but the girl had changed her appearance. She reminded me of an android in that get up.

I was really freaked out when the two of us, as in me and that girl, suddenly started to talk to each other in what I think was robot talk if such a language existed. I can't remember all of what we spoke about other than I'm the twelfth version of something and she's the thirteenth, called Nu if I'm right, before we simultaneously said 'begin termination' before attacking each other. Our fight was brief; my body seemed to know that it would not be able to win so it threw everything into an astral Armagus, an attack that can vanquish an opponent. All it did was drain my body of its energy putting me back in control whilst Nu regenerated herself before attacking me.

I remember quickly thinking about my friends and foster parents before closing my eyes and waiting for the inevitable blow that would kill me. I'm sure you can understand my surprise when I heard something blocking the attack. I was even further surprised to see my saviour as none other than Ragna himself looking like he had just came out of a fierce battle of his own by the look of his red coat. Even now, I don't know why it happened but I suddenly burst out into tears in my relief of being saved.

It was short lived when Ragna was suddenly stabbed through his chest by the big sword I had seen earlier going through Nu as well. The moment I saw her taking him towards that giant cooking pot that seemed to lead into the very centre of the Earth, I just acted. I ran to the edge of the pot and yelled for him to grab my hand. The moment he freed himself from that girl's grip and took hold of my hand, I managed to pull him out but it exhausted me in the process.

The moment I got my breath back, I immediately berated him for scaring me so badly even going as far as pounding his chest all the while calling him stupid over and over until I ran out of energy. I've honestly no idea why I did it but for some reason, the thought of seeing him die in front of me really, really disturbed me. I was unable to hold back any longer and just cried until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I can barely remember what happened after that. I think I momentarily forgot about what Ragna did for me, and I him, and tried to arrest him before Captain Hazama showed up and told me to look at him. I remember seeing his eyes for the first time, an insane yellow I think, before somehow blacking out again only to wake up in the abandoned home where Ragna and I are currently biding in...and fell off the bed in fright when I forgot about what had happened again.

Ah! I'm sorry! You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you? My name is Lieutenant Noel Vermilion of the NOL Praetorian Guard Fourth Division. It has now been two days since the events I have just told you about. And for the second time in two nights, I can't seem to fall asleep; not without having nightmares anyway.

Last night, whenever I went to sleep, it would always be about the moment when Ragna was pulled into the giant cooking pot by Nu. Instead of what really happened, Ragna would either burst into flames just before grabbing my hand or Nu would cut off the hand I was holding laughing cheerfully about Ragna being all hers and no one else's as she tightened her grip on him before they continued falling until I could no longer see them.

After waking up for the sixth time that night, I finally gave up trying to get to sleep in my own bed. I don't know why but, I actually got up and stumbled my way to the room where Ragna was sleeping and slept with him.

Nononono! I mean slept _beside _him. Not..._that_ way! I'm not interested in him. He's the enemy; the man with the world's highest bounty on record; the destroyer of countless Librarium branches over the world...The first person, other than Tsubaki, Makoto and my adoptive parents, to ever help me without my askance; to willingly step into harm's way to protect me.

Okay...I guess I kinda maybe have a _small_ crush on him. But you would too if you were saved by the man who supposedly kills all in his way of destroying the world, wouldn't you?

Anyways, I decided to sleep next to Ragna and I actually managed to sleep without being plagued by nightmares of him being taken away. Unfortunately, in my sleep I must've subconsciously snuggled closer to him because when I woke up I had Ragna's left arm wrapped in my arms whilst using his shoulder as a pillow...and Ragna looking down at me with a very scary look on his face. I don't think I had ever spoken so quickly in my entire life. I think he was actually attempting to hold back his anger at me, as he just growled at me to leave without even looking at me.

For the rest of the day, I did my best to stay out of his way. It was actually rather easy as he had left the abandoned home we're currently hiding in and didn't show up until sometime in the afternoon. I had thought that he would have ignored me the moment he saw me, but instead he asked if I was alright.

I know you are probably thinking that I'm just making this up, that this isn't the terrible Grim Reaper everyone fears but just something of my imagination. I'll admit, in your shoes, I would have probably thought the same. But being around him, seeing the real him, it's making it hard for me to believe that he's a dangerous, out of control criminal. Although his short temper does make him rather scary. Please don't tell him I said that.

I'm still not tired. I wonder if Ragna will mind if I sleep beside him again. Maybe he won't if I manage to sleep without subconsciously cuddling up to him. I really need to stop thinking about us being together. What if I look at it this way; He's a criminal and I'm a law enforcer, therefore by sleeping beside him I'll be quick to react if he attempts running away. If only I could actually believe that.

After what felt like an eternity, I eventually reached the room where Ragna was sleeping. I didn't have to worry about trying to quietly open the door because it was actually a hole in the wall where the door used to be. This was where the hard part began, trying to pick my way across the room without stepping on any loose floorboards; the reason being that he might have his guard up in case I try this again.

It felt like another eternity before I finally reached his bed. Judging by how warm I feel my face must be really red. I really got to stop acting like this; Ragna and I are not together in any way. But if that's to be believed then why is my heart rate going through the roof.

"No! Stop it! Please stop it!"

I quietly eep and duck under the covers as Ragna suddenly mutters something in his sleep before sitting up as if electrocuted as he gasped for breath. Does he have nightmares also? But, he didn't have any last night.

"Are you alright?" Ah! Oh, I shouldn't have said that, he'll tell me to leave again. I really am an idiot.

"None of your concern. Just go back to sleep"

...I guess he must pretty out of it if he doesn't realise I'm here. Maybe, if I just stay very quiet and still, he'll just go back to sleep again. No, that's not going to work. I know because he stiffened slightly before turning to look down at me. At least he isn't angry...yet.

"Why are you here instead of your own bed?" He asked me although it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that...I couldn't get to sleep. And I thought that I would have been able to sleep easier beside you. Just like last night" I explained to him but even to me that sounded pathetic. I'm amazed that he hasn't just abandoned me already. Could it be that he actually cares about me?

He's grumbling something about talismans now but I'm not really paying attention to that. Instead I'm staring at his right arm. From above the elbow down it's not really an arm more like a lump of liquid metal or rock in the shape of his arm. So this is what an Azure Grimoire looks like; I've never seen one before. I wonder what it originally looked like before Ragna acquired it.

"It's rude to stare you know"

"S-Sorry" I mumble knowing nothing more intelligent to say. I need to change the subject before it gets anymore uncomfortable. "Were you having a bad dream yourself?" ...I couldn't be more pathetic if I tried.

"I told you, it's none of your concern" He growled at me.

"Why are you trying to push me away?" I ask before I could stop myself. But really; helping me, when he has no reason to, then just shoving me away when I try to get to know him, does he hate me because I'm with the Librarium, or am I too skinny for his taste – W-wait! Ignore that last part!

"Because I don't like people like you pitying me" He replied before looking away from me.

So that's why. Makoto once told me that men who acted tough like that were really just big softies who never had someone to hug them when they were younger. Although it's hard to tell when she's telling the truth or not; she does have a tendency to say things that aren't true but I'll believe them anyway, at least until Tsubaki tells me. Well, let's see if she was right about this.

Before Ragna, or even I, can comprehend what just happened, I had moved myself so that I was sitting on his lap and quickly wrapped my arms around him before he could protest. I'll admit I'm kind of surprised at my boldness.

"What the heck are you doing?" He growled into my shoulder actually tickling me as he spoke.

"Comforting you" I whisper softly into his ear. "My adoptive parents often hugged me after I had a nightmare; it always made me feel much better"

I'm amazed he hasn't grabbed me and thrown me off already. What? He's-He's hugging me back. Ragna is actually hugging me and...I'm actually...enjoying it. As much as want this to last, I better let go now before he snaps back to his usual self. As I let go and get off of him, I'm sure I could see a hint of disappointment about ending the hug.

"Thanks" I heard him mutter. I can't stop the smile from appearing on my face as he says that; Ragna the Bloodedge actually hugging me and thanking me for making him feel better. It just makes me want to giggle.

"You're welcome" I reply before getting up. I had better not chance my luck by staying here any longer. Maybe now I'll be able to get some sleep, perhaps have a few pleasant dreams as well.

Wha-! Why did Ragna suddenly put his arm around me, unless...?

"You might as well stay here for the night, but just for tonight"

He just...just...just- I must already be dreaming. Ouch! No I'm not dreaming, but my hand hurts where I pinched it. I can't seem to stop smiling as I quickly dart back under the covers. I know I'm probably pushing my luck doing this, but I quickly pull his arm over me and snuggle into his chest; it's making me feel safer.

"Pleasant dreams, Ragna" I say to him before feeling myself fall asleep. Perhaps tomorrow, I'll see if I can actually talk to him.

**-*#*-**

_Please review honestly. I tried to get these 1__st__pv fics to have some of their personality in the dialect but I'm getting second thought about it._

_Until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
